


Bombshell Belle

by ReaderJane



Category: Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Genre: F/M, Filksong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the burg-ites broke into song?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombshell Belle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rynogeny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rynogeny).



> to the tune of the "Bonjour" song from Disney's Beauty and the Beast  
> with apologies to Alan Menken and Howard Ashman  
> Disclaimer: it's all Janet's

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Stephanie**   
| Chambersburg,  
nothing ever changes.  
Each new day  
like the day before.  
Everyone  
knows your every secret,  
and they wake to say...  
---|---  
  
  
  
**Burg-ites**   
| Up yours!  
Up yours!  
Up yours!  
Up yours!  
  
  
  
**Stephanie**   
| There's Tasty Pastry with its rolls like always:  
coffee and Boston Cremes to sell.  
Where the cops all stop to eat  
before they patrol the streets.  
Every one of them repeats,  
  
  
  
**Carl Costanza**   
| Morning, Bombshell !  
  
  
  
**Burg matron**   
| Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar.  
Thinks she's a hero, can't you tell?  
Why, she's always chasing crooks  
and she's never learned to cook.  
She's a trial to her mother, that Bombshell.  
  
  
  
**Mooner  
Dougie  
Mooner  
**   
| Hey, Dude.  
Rock on!  
We're watching Jeannie.  
  
  
  
**Joyce  
Vinnie  
Joyce**   
| Pay me.  
No way.  
I'll tell your wife.  
  
  
  
**Mary Lou**

Lenny

| I need  
new shoes.  
They're too expensive.  
  
  
  
**Stephanie**   
| There must be more than this whole Trenton life.  
  
  
  
**Beauty parlor lady #1**

Beauty parlor lady #2

  
Beauty parlor lady #3  
Beauty parlor ladies

| Now it's no wonder that her name's explosive.  
Her cars, they never last too well.  
And just look, those shoes, that vest!  
So unflattering to her chest.  
She is dressed unlike the rest of us,  
acts different from the rest of us,  
a puzzle to the rest of us, Bombshell.  
  
  
  
**Stephanie**   
| Oh, isn't it appalling?  
Everybody knows who I should be.  
Fly? I'm too busy falling  
short of expectations from the ones who care for me.  
  
  
  
**Joe Morelli**   
| I've known a lot of girls, but none like this one:  
impulsive, brave, sexy as hell.  
And if she'd just settle down,  
keep her feet upon the ground,  
I know I could make her happy, my Bombshell.  
  
  
  
**Burg chick #1**

  
Burg chick #2

  
Burg chick #3

Burg chick #2  
Burg chicks

| Look there  
he goes,  
best buns in Trenton.  
That grin,  
that scar,  
oh, he's so hot.  
I've heard  
his tongue --  
Don't even mention!  
She can't appreciate the man she's got!  
  
  
  
**Stephanie**   
| I want much more than this whole Trenton life.  
  
  
  
**Joe**   
| Just watch, I'm going to make Steph my wife!  
  
  
  
**Stephanie**   
| I want adventure in the great, wide somewhere.  
I want it more than I can tell.  
And I know I would feel free  
if someone believed in me.  
I've got so much more than they can see...  
  
  
  
**Burg-ites**   
| Look, there she goes, she's ill-prepared, but lucky.  
She'll catch her man as time will tell.  
And we'll watch her run, perplexed  
from one crisis to the next.  
'Cause she really is a charming girl,  
a beauty, but a scary girl,  
she really is a funny girl, Bombshell !


End file.
